


Defending you

by kroosista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroosista/pseuds/kroosista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was trying not to react but he had mixed feelings inside. A part of him wanted to punch the guy in the face and the other wanted to cry and run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending you

**Author's Note:**

> One time when James didn't defend himself but the guy didn't have to mess up with his boy.  
> A little bit of fluff.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFXFGT6r5qQ

They couldn’t fall. They all knew that but, being his first season in the club made James a little more nervous than the rest. The game against Athletic was that weekend and everyone was anxious but they all expressed in different ways: Cristiano worked out after hours; Gareth went out running on the pitch; Dani, Isco, Illarra and Rapha were playing FIFA in the suite; James just kept walking up and down the corridor while going through all those strategies in his head.

Of course that, when they went on the pitch for training – he hated going before Athletic in San Mamés – the audience went crazy with whistles and screams against them and James got even more nervous and lost a couple of easy touches at the rondo. Cristiano even asked if he was okay or not which was kind of embarrassing when everyone else – even Cristiano – noticed how nervous he was.

On the way out they crossed paths with the Athletic players who said hi to several players and some just smiled while passing by. But James couldn’t concentrate on that and he preferred looking at his shoes while leaving.

One of the players – his shirt said “Aduriz” – snickered at James and stood in his way, making it impossible for him to leave.

“Oh, look at him, guys. He’s so nervous that he’ll probably pee his pants tomorrow!” some of the players laughed softly and others just shook their heads and kept walking.

“Excuse me” James tried to keep walking but he couldn’t pass the guy.

“Can you even play? Because if you play like you talk…” James was trying not to react but he had mixed feelings inside. A part of him wanted to punch the guy in the face and the other wanted to cry and run. “Oh, poor Rodriguez with his weird talk and his inexistent talent. I think all those people that said you came to Madrid to sell shirts are right. I mean, what have you done to help them? Even Marcelo scored a beautiful goal and you have nothing… poor little Colombian boy”

“Can you shut your ugly mouth for a second? Or is it too big already to close it?” A voice said behind Aduriz and when he turned around, Toni and Marcelo stood there with their arms crossed and a look that could kill someone on the spot.

“Oh, there come the bodyguards. Next time, bring someone who speaks Spanish okay?”

“I can speak Spanish alright… but I think that if I punch you in the face it would make a better impression, don’t you think, Marce?”

“I think it would, Toni. We can double the bet and between you and me, this idiot won’t even stand a chance, right?”

“Right… so, what are you waiting for, asshat?”

Aduriz just smiled and patted James in the shoulder while laughing.“Ni-nice talking to you, Jamesito”James went beet red and couldn’t even raise his eyes to meet Toni’s or Marcelo’s.

Marce knew James needed comfort but he wanted to make sure he was okay. “Hey, hermanito, are you okay? That idiot doesn’t deserve your hellos, you know? He’s a jerk.”

James didn’t say anything just nodded his head and tried to smile but he was sure it didn’t work because both Toni and Marce sighed loudly.

“Okay, I’m gonna go to the hotel now. I’ll see you guys later”

Toni said bye and Marcelo left them alone there. James didn’t raise his head just yet. He knew it was kind of childish but he didn’t know what to do. The guy had embarrassed him in front of his friends – and more than friends – and now he didn’t know what to do.

“Let’s go, then” Toni said and James looked up. Toni had a straight face showing no emotions whatsoever and his eyes were shielded behind the sunglasses. James hated to be oblivious of Toni’s feelings but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. James followed the German from the stadium to the parking lot where Toni opened a car and waited for James to get in. He did and then wondered where the others were.

“Where’s the bus and the rest of the team?” was the first thing the Colombian said since the ‘Excuse me’.

“We all went to the hotel, but then you didn’t come out of the bus and the mister was really worried so he wanted to come back here but he had a meeting so he managed to get us a couple of cars and Marce and I came looking for you”

“Oh… you didn’t have to do that…”

“Really? And how were you going to go to the hotel, Mister ‘I-don’t-need-help’?”

James just shrugged and they didn’t talk at all anymore. The Colombian was still embarrassed over what happened with the Athletic guy and didn’t want to annoy Toni anymore. When they arrived to the hotel, Ancelotti was at the door with that eyebrow of him almost colliding with his hair.

“Rodriguez! Where were you?”

“Uh, I stayed at the field a little bit more than I thought, Mister. I’m sorry” James sent Toni a look that asked for him to be quiet about the situation.

“Well, I’m glad Kroos here knew where to look. Next time, I’ll send you to the audience, not even the bench. Clear?”

“Cristal.” Said James and then Toni interrupted them.

“Here are your keys, Mister. I’m gonna go to my bedroom, if that’s okay.”

“It is. Here are your keys; you guys are sharing a room today. Dinner will be delivered today there, okay? Don’t stay up too late! We have an important game tomorrow”

 _‘Great’_ James thought, he didn’t want to talk to Toni today and the Mister paired them together. _Just lovely_. They went to the room without a word and James threw his suitcase – that someone placed on one of the beds – to the floor and threw himself on the bed covering his eyes with a pillow.

He knew Toni was watching him. He could picture the German sitting on his bed just watching him. He didn’t want to talk. He was embarrassed that he couldn’t defend himself against that guy and if Toni and Marcelo hadn’t arrived he would probably still be there.

“So, you’re just going to ignore me for the rest of the weekend? That’s it?” James didn’t answer. He didn’t want to answer. “That’s how it’s going to be then. Perfect”

He heard the noise of Toni’s shoes and then a door opening. He didn’t want to discuss what happened but he didn’t want Toni to leave him all by himself either.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Too bad, then. I want to.” Toni closed the door again and faced James “What did that guy said to you? You looked like he threatened you to death or something. We just heard the ‘little Colombian boy’ part but I’m guessing that wasn’t the only part, right?”

“Leave it like that, Toni. Really…”

“No! What did you do when the Barcelona guys were making fun of me for tripping down the corridor? Or when they were making fun of my poorly Spanish?” James threw the pillow away and stared at Toni “You said I shouldn’t give a damn about what they said because they were just angry we won and they didn’t.”

“Yeah, but I don’t care when he talks about my game but…”

“But what?”

“There are some things I can’t control, okay?” his stuttering went worse with his anger. There were tears running down his cheeks and he hated crying in front of Toni.

“He was making fun of you? For your stuttering?” James didn’t answer and Toni swore in German – James knew he was swearing because of the times Toni did it on the field and that one time he asked Sami what that word meant – the blonde one came closer to James and sat on his bed “That’s why you didn’t respond. James he’s an asshat, like I said to him there. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I can’t even defend myself. You two had to do it for me”

“So what? We defended you this time. You will do it for us someday. What’s the big deal? I won’t let anyone put you down like that. You’re one of the best players out there right now!”

“But I can’t even speak right”

“A footballer doesn’t need to speak to be amazing. Besides, I find your speaking charming. Doesn’t that count for anything?” James smiled and Toni laughed a little “See? That’s better. Don’t let anyone tell you something like that ever again, okay? Because I’ll go all crazy German on their asses, got it?” James smiled and hugged Toni.

“Thank you. For defending me.”

“Everyday…”

\--------------***---------------

They were losing. Against Athletic. They were losing 1-0 and couldn’t try to obtain a least a tie. It was difficult. Many of their teammates were losing their cool on the pitch and then Iraola was advancing without restrain towards Iker and Toni had to stop him with a really nasty kick. He knew Toni would get a yellow and no discussion about it but then the guy that made fun of him on the hallway the day before went up to Toni and pushed him so hard in the chest that if Marce and Illarra weren’t by his side he would have fall down. James saw red. He could see several of his mates – including Benzema that came out of nowhere – defending Toni – his Toni – from Aduriz but he couldn’t care less, he was going to fix some things with that guy.

He pushed Benzema lightly aside and grabbed the back of Aduriz’s shirt – without anyone noticing, the referee was too busy with Toni to care – and came close to his face.

“You can mess up with my mind all the time you want but if you come even close to Toni again I’ll make you suffer.” Aduriz looked at him surprised – he didn’t stutter at all. “I hope I made myself clear”

The referee chose that moment to come to them and showed a yellow card on Aduriz’s face.

James went to Toni and put a hand on the blonde’s arm.

“Are you okay?”

“I am. What did you do there to that asshat?”

“I made myself clear. I might stutter but no one messes up with my Toni.” Even if he got a yellow, their team was losing and everything was going to hell, Toni managed to smile brightly at James and whispered in his ear.

“Thank you for defending me”

“Everyday”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably edit this later. I just wanted to post something kind of fluffy. I have a prompt I'm working on. But, yeah...  
> Let me know what you think and any prompts, send them here: http://kroos8shipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
